


Choice

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: one wrong potion turn Ron into a dog how harry supposed to help his friend when he didn't even know whom he love...





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> harry and his friends are in 5th year... and harry and Ginny's relationship start in 4th year...

"Harry I think Snape is planing something against you "

Ron look nervous

"And what that is " harry sound almost irritated .sometimes Ron can became really childish

"I don't know " Ron shrugged his shoulder 

"Just looking out for you mate "

harry thought Ron really was a good friend.

But when Ron hold his hand in more then friendly manner he think maybe something is going on in the ginger friend head. Harry recently notice that Ron keep giving him compliments. Always angry when he site with Ginny or even talk with her ... 

Harry infect notice maybe Ron was flirting with him... He was not sure though. And the touching it wasn't normal either and it kind become really irritating.

Harry did give Ron the looks that says he will murder him but nothing changes because after few hours of the warning harry will found Ron as close to him as he can get or harry have to change the site .

Ginny also shouted at her brother when he come between a perfect moment when he was snagging her that make Ginny almost hex her brother. Which was perfectly fine by harry but harry somehow couldn't just let Ginny hex Ron. After all so many years of friendship . Ron just look down like he was about to cry and leave them there. Ginny was happy that now they could complete there task but harry feel guilty. And that's why they are not talking with each other. 

And next two days Ron didn't talk with him either.and that makes things more complicated.. Because Ginny also wasn't talking with him and the fault was his and he didn't even say sorry to her but when it comes to ron he felt his havy heart. Finally he had to say sorry to Ron .and surprisingly and not feeling tottaly stupid Ron forgive him like he was only waiting for harry to say the word.

"Mr potter ... " 

Harry was out of his thought by his professor who was giving him death glar. Looking at Ron he say the rad head look almost guilty.

" will you two stop thinking about how you guys gonna snog each other and concentrate on the class "

"What...?"

Looking at Ron he saw his friend blushing. What the hell is Ron's problem. Why is he blushing now 

"Now can you tell me why is your potion turn green rather then yellow like everyone in the class has. 

Harry look and saw yeah maybe he was so lost in thought he didn't even notice what potion he was making. Now he have to do his stupid potion again .if Snape didn't cut his point's. Which he has work hard to gain. Yeah very funny life 

"Now just because you ruin your potion and our time you have to eat let's see what potion did you make after all .and also for wasting our time"

What bloody hell Snape was taking about .it could turn out that harry has mad poison or something.Maybe Snape did want him dead.

He look at Hermione for help because he was sure Ron was useless like him in this situation. Hermione give him that the look that said she is sorry.. But suddenly Ron spoke for him.

"I will eat for harry "

"But Ron... " harry was cut by professor Snape laughter.. Which means he was enjoined it.that git 

"Oho Harry's boyfriend gonna die for him now "Draco smirked and harry feel like punching him in the face. Not like he would do that In front of Snape.

" now now Draco.play nice " sarcasm was pouring from Snape s voice.

"Okay Mr weasley go on. If you want to try it then I won't say no."

Ron's hand was shaking but he poured some potion in a glass and look at harry. Harry could tell he didn't want to eat it.

"Mr weasley.. Are you done saying goodbye to your lover." Snape shouted

Before eating the potion Ron took harry hand in his hand. Harry's heart beat almost stop by the gesture .one look at Hermione who was standing with Neville now holding her told him she is almost close to tears.

Harry new she love Ron. And harry almost feel guilty that Ron is in this please for him.

Harry did the only think he could think of and gently squeezed Ron's hand. And that earn him a smile from Ron. Which almost melt Harry's heart.

"Are you done with your romantic moments..."

Before Snape could finished his sentence Ron gulped down the liquid.

Harry could see Ron turning purple and pink gas was all around Ron now. And Ron was getting small in size. Why he was getting smaller harry had no idea but harry could tell he was close to panic attack himself.

One shout for from Neville told him that Hermione has run out of the room. Maybe to call headmaster. Hermione should have done it before .when Snape was shouting Ron to eat the potion.

Maybe harry was crying he didn't know his vision seems blury . when the smoke was gone there was a ginger like Ron's hair color dog there instead of his best friend.

And Harry didn't know what to do..

Okay now we know what mr potter has mad " Snape sounded too please to finally discovering the secret.

Suddenly Ron run out of the room.

And before he could run behind Ron Neville stop him and saying he will take care of Ron and he should check on Hermione.

And excety harry did the thing . He knew Ron would never have left him

But he just need to get to dumblrdor and told him what happened

So harry run to the stairs now shamelessly crying for his best friend


End file.
